


trust

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trust is the weapon, you have no where to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

trust is a  
cherished thing  
fragile like a  
baby bird  
a gift to be  
protected

when wielded like  
a sword  
it slices  
it terrifies

there is nowhere  
to turn  
when your trust  
is your abuser

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written with derek and carl buford in mind, but it also links to spencer very well. interpret it as you wish.


End file.
